Currently, many different types of wireless networks are deployed, which provide specific services that each wireless network is intended for. For example, wireless local area networks (WLANs), such as IEEE 802.xx based networks, provide high data rate services in a limited coverage area while cellular networks, such as universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) networks, provide relatively low to medium data rate services in a very large coverage area supporting high speed mobility.
IEEE 802.21 MIH has been proposed for a seamless handover among these heterogeneous networks enabling continuous reception of services while roaming around these heterogeneous networks. However, MIH may not be supported by all networks and the supported MIH mode may vary from network to network. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) MIH capability information, (e.g., including whether a wireless network supports MIH and, if it is supported, what mode of MIH is supported).